城堡
}} 城堡, 原名'独立堡壘',Dialogue from Preston Garvey 是位於聯邦义勇军的前总部。In 2287, It is a possible settlement and can be reclaimed during the Taking Independence quest. It is located to the east of the Gwinnett restaurant and brewery. 背景 戰前稱為獨立堡壘，在2240年被泥沼蟹大军摧毀and took it as their nest以前，這座要塞一直作為義勇兵在聯邦的總部使用。Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide: "Historians have noted the original name for this settlement was Fort Independence, but the people of the Commonwealth now refer to it simply as the Castle. This place has a long and storied history; it is one of the first forts in America and predates the Revolutionary War. In recent times, it served as the base of operations for the Minutemen as they attempted (and failed) to establish a Provisional government. In 2240, the Castle was partly destroyed by gigantic Mirelurk, and most of the Minutemen leadership died. Still, it is generally agreed that the location could yet become an excellent base of operations for the Minutemen (and an exceptional settlement) if it can be reclaimed from the sea creatures. Note that the map information refers to interior corridors within the fortification walls."Preston Garvey asks the Sole Survivor to reclaim the Castle for a new generation of the Minutemen. Layout Fort Independence is a star fort, consisting of five triangular bastions connected by walls. The walls are hollow and contain most of the fort's infrastructure, with only the workshop and the Radio Freedom transmitter out in the courtyard and two ruined gun positions on the top of the wall. The northwest and southwest walls have been all but demolished, and a sizable hole punched in the south wall as well, cutting off the west bastion—which contains the Castle armory—from access excepting through the Castle tunnels. The north bastion contains the Castle kitchen; the east, the general's quarters and access to the Castle Tunnels; the southeast, the barracks. The southwest bastion is completely inaccessible. The Castle is initially occupied by a large group of mirelurks, and piles of mud studded with mirelurk egg clutches can be found all over the courtyard and all interior areas save the armory. Once the quest Taking Independence is completed, these will be cleared away and the fort made available for settlement. Inside the fort is a missile launcher and flamer, as well as a small amount of ammunition for each. Once settled, it comes with five free beds, a medic stand, chemistry workbench, starter lighting and electrical cable system, and an industrial water purifier good for 40 units of water should the player reintroduce power into the system. Inside the Armory is a cache of heavy weapons, a weapon and armor workbench, and three free laser turrets that can be stored or redeployed elsewhere using the workshop menu. Also present are the schematics for building the special artillery units. However, access to the Armory is impossible until the quest Old Guns is completed. Access to the Castle settlement is done from the south via the main gate, and enemies will attack from this direction; behind the gate is a small and highly defensible room, which combined with the Castle's high and easily repaired walls makes it one of the safest settlements in the Commonwealth. 值得注意的物品 * 槍彈世界第10期 - 在無線電台桌上，就在城堡廣場的正中間。 * 胖子發射器 - 在軍械室裡面，啟動老兵舊炮任務才拿的到。 * 军械库里面有许多激光火枪的升级包。 * 義勇兵將軍制服 - 在城堡隧道裡，老兵舊炮任務期間獲得。 * 義勇兵將軍帽 - 同上。 * 核融合核心 - 同上，在發電機的charging slot。 * A flamer along with a large amount of fuel can be found scattered throughout the Castle. ** 在和螃蟹战斗时普雷斯顿或者其他民兵可能使用它。 * A missile launcher, along with some missiles scattered throughout the Castle. * Nuka grenade - On top of one of the shelves. * 瓶中信 #2 (獵人變成了獵物) - 在城堡南南東角的岸邊。The submerged boat and the lootable steamer trunk for the objective is located just northwest of Spectacle Island. 註釋 * 完全可以在任务之前自己清理堡垒，但堡垒还会是脏兮兮的。当普雷斯顿要你去清理的时候，你可以说已经清理过了。 ** The mess created by the mirelurks and the eggs (intact or smashed) will remain if takes this route. On PC, this can be worked around by entering the console command followed by . * 当义勇军占领城堡后，再次刷新，则城堡就变干净了。需要离开最短的时间(大概12小時). Much of the overgrown vegetation will be gone, as well as some of the debris piles along the demolished walls. * 城堡墙壁的豁口可以修补，但在有的任务中敌人会刷在墙里面。 * Unlike other settlements, settlers assigned to guard posts in the Castle will not be permanently posted at those guard posts; instead they patrol the Castle walls and stand watch at certain points, such as the entrances. This eliminates the need for multiple guard posts spread out around the Castle, as two guards will effectively cover all of it. * 在工坊模式下，玩家可以清理军械库门口的碎石，以进入军械库。 * 城堡已有一定的电力体系，包括一些电灯、开关和一只工业净水器。 * The built-in Castle radio, which broadcasts Radio Freedom, will attract more minutemen to the Castle; however, it appears to stop recruiting after the Castle has a total of 5 minutemen. * The Castle's minutemen cannot be assigned to all the same tasks as settlers (such as forming a supply line). There is one specifically assigned minuteman to handle the radio transmitter. His voice is the same as the broadcaster's on Radio Freedom. * Once connected to a power source, Radio Freedom will automatically begin broadcast from the Castle. However, this can be turned off by using the switch on the radio tower. Once the speakers are turned off, the only way to hear Radio Freedom will be to tune in on the Pip-Boy until you turn the speakers back on. ** 净水器上端被接上輸電管連結至城堡的厨房，喝那的水没有辐射。 * If one is following the Minutemen main storyline, the Castle will be the site of several battles against the Institute and the Brotherhood of Steel. * During Defend the Castle, one can expect to find the enemies on the path south. * If used as a settlement and a player uses the increased settlement size exploit, the Castle can possibly produce over 1,000 water. * If one stores power armor inside the armory, Ronnie Shaw may enter it during times when the Castle is being attacked. * There are a couple of respawning loot sites: ** The diner outside the walls where the Minutemen gather before the assault to retake the Castle has an ammo box, a med box and three fragmentation mines that respawn. The ammo box and med box will contain different ammo types and chems each visit, but the three frag mines will always be present. ** Once the armory has been accessed, inside is a box on a shelf containing artillery smoke grenades and flares that respawn. * It is impossible to "take" the Castle before or after Taking Independence for the Nuka-World Raiders or turn it into a vassal settlement. Appearances The Castle appears only in Fallout 4. 幕後 * 独立城堡在现实中存在，但比游戏中大得多。獨立堡壘是美國最古老的英國殖民者所佔領的堡壘之一，cite note 2, Fort Independence (Massachusetts) - Wikipedia 1970年被列入國家史跡名錄。Massachusetts Department of Conservation and Recreation堡壘的所在地被稱為城堡島。 * Towards the end of the Castle tunnels, near General McGann's body, is a crate of Amontillado wine. Opposite the wine is a skeleton seemingly entombed in a wall. This is a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's story The Cask of Amontillado, where the protagonist's enemy is lured into an underground vault, chained and then encased by a wall. The label of the Amontillado Bottle reads "Montressor, Amontillado, Bottled by: P. Edgar" is again a direct reference to the work of Poe and the protagonist, Montresor. * While he was serving at Fort Independence, Poe noticed a gravestone in the fort's cemetery dedicated to Lt. Robert Massie, who died on Christmas Day in 1817 from a duel with Lt. Gustavus Drane. According to folklore, the soldiers lured Drane into the basement of the fort and walled him up alive. Although this story was never confirmed to be true two workmen supposedly discovered a skeleton shackled to the floor inside one of the walls while making repairs to the fort in 1905. Years later, Poe used this incident as inspiration for The Cask of Amontillado. * The small partially destroyed building to the west of the castle with the destroyed sign that's says "Ivan's" with a shamrock is actually based off the real life restaurant out side Fort Independence called "Sullivan's" with two shamrocks on each side of the name and has been out side Fort Independence since June 1951. Bugs * The Minuteman in charge of broadcasting Radio Freedom may complain (usually after starting the Old Guns quest) that the transmitter is not being powered, despite having power. This is accordingly due to the Minuteman becoming hostile to Sarge in the Castle tunnels and so should be able to be prevented by eliminating Sarge before Old Guns. Otherwise, this prevents use of Radio Freedom. * You can get into the armory without Ronnie Shaw and before Old Guns was started by walking up to the door and placing a fast-travel marker underneath. * Assigning guards to guard towers can be problematic, since they seem to follow a totally random patrol route to nonexistent guard towers that seem to already be in place when you take the Castle. * When building generators to power the beacon, the beacon will show the power requirement not being met regardless of how much power is being supplied to it and as a result, will not activate. ** This can usually be fixed by removing each generator, storing them, and replacing them. Gallery TheCastle-Ground-Fallout4.jpg|Courtyard TheCastle-Fallout4.jpg|Radio tower FO4 Bottle message - Predator Becomes Prey.jpg|Bottle message #2 TheCastle-RadioFreedom-Fallout4.jpg|Radio Freedom being broadcast TheCastle-General'sRoom-Fallout4.jpg|General's room TheCastle-Corridors-Fallout4.jpg|Corridor FO4 Castle Armory.jpg|Armory with Ronnie Shaw FO4 Castle Aerial.jpg|Aerial view FO4-GunsAndBullets-TheCastle.jpg|Location of Guns and Bullets magazine. Fort Independent.jpg|Fort Independence in present times in the real world Fo4 The Castle Art.png|The Castle concept art from The Art of Fallout 4 References de:Die Burg en:The Castle es:El Castillo fr:Le Château nl:The Castle pl:Zamek ru:Замок uk:Замок Castle Category:Commonwealth Minutemen